Summer Time
by juliuliulia
Summary: Summer has arrived in Albuquerque, and the students of East High are ready to kick back and relax. But, when tensions rise at Lava Springs, relationships crumble as people, mainly Troy, are put under extreme pressure. This summer surely isn't as relaxing as it was first expected to be.


SUMMER!

The bell rang through the halls and classrooms of East High, and madness ensued; papers were thrown into the air as bodies poured out into the open. Even Ms. Darbus danced with joy. Sharpay lead the way out of homeroom with me in tow. As I glanced back into the classroom, I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders.

_Summer._

Troy was still in the classroom, laughing with Gabriella. I couldn't hear what they were laughing about since there was the roar of excitement and Sharpay was dragging me away. The last thing I saw was Troy's glittering blue eyes and his perfect smile.

The halls were almost impossible to pass through. Yearbooks were shoved in our faces, begging to be signed. Bodies slammed into us from all sides. But Sharpay handled it like a pro, pushing past with ease as if she had just parted the Red Sea. Meanwhile, I stumbled behind her, keeping my hat pulled over my eyes.

I collapsed against my locker as soon as I reached it. Finally, the school year was over. I would have been able to go home and just _relax._

At least, that's how it should've been. But, when your sister is Sharpay Evans, drama follows wherever you go. There was not a dull moment that summer, and it was all due to my sister's jealousy.

Kelsi walked up next to me to get to her locker.

"Oh, hey Kels!" Sharpay exclaimed. As Sharpay offered Kelsi a job as a pianist at our summer resort, I cleaned out my locker and packed up my belongings into my backpack. I heard Kelsi mumble something to herself before running off.

"RYAN!" Sharpay yelled.

I jumped as her voice rang in my ears.

"I am literally right next to you, Shar. There's no need to yell."

"Oh, but there is. For, you see, there is a huge crisis going on within these hallways, and it is about to be released into the freedom of summer."

"And what problem might that be?" I sighed.

"Ryan, who is the most popular and envied girl at this school?" she asked coolly as she gazed down the hall.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"JUST ANSWER IT!"

I rolled my eyes and answered, exasperated, "Gosh! I don't know. I guess that would have to be you!"

She turned and glared at me.

"Of course it's me!" She returned to her original post before continuing. "And who is the most popular boy at school, Ryan?"

"I'd say Troy Bolton has that category all to himself." My breath caught in my throat as I stated his name.

Sharpay took one last gaze down the hallway and turned back to me.

"So doesn't it make sense that he and I, the two most loved people in school, should be together in holy matrimony?"

"Woah there, Shar. We are only in high school. Marriage seems a bit far off in the future."

"I DON'T CARE! What I mean is that Troy and I are meant to be together. Especially since we are supposed to marry within our own castes. With that in mind, aren't I the only choice for Troy's wife?"

"I hate to break it to you, Shar, but this is Albuquerque, not India. And we are pure white Americans. We don't have any traces back to India, so why should we be following the caste system?"

"Because it makes sense, Ryan. Popular people should be with popular people to procreate and produce popular children. Geeks should only be allowed to marry those of the same social standing as them: the bottom. And our school used to be a perfect example of that."

"Well, Sharpay. Even if that's how things used to be, it's not anymore. It's summer! And everything changes during summer."

"Unfortunately so. Our school used to be perfect. We practically followed the caste system and everyone stuck to the status quo. But then that brat, Gabriella, came around and turned that stupid basketball lug into a musical rule breaker. She's ruined EVERYTHING!"

"That might be a bit of an exaggeration, Shar."

"Hardly."

At that moment, Troy and Gabriella, the power couple of East High, strode past us, holding hands and laughing at some joke that probably made no sense. Sharpay glared at them in disgust. But I wasn't looking at the couple. My attention was stolen by Troy, and only Troy. His beautiful smile lit up the hallway better than all these outdated fluorescent lights combined. Unfortunately, while I was completely absorbed in him, he was absorbed by Gabriella. His pure blue eyes shone as he watched her every move. He probably had no idea I was even there.

"Look at them. Isn't it disgusting? He's practically drooling over her."

"Yeah. Disgusting."

As the power couple stalked away, Sharpay turned back to her locker and finished cleaning it out.

"Look, Shar. Troy seems quite happy with Gabriella. Why don't you just accept that and leave them alone?"

"But it's summer, Ry."

She slung her purse over her shoulder rather dramatically and slammed her locker shut.

"Everything changes."

Little did I know how true that statement really was.


End file.
